halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northeastern Badlands
The Northeastern Badlands, the country-territory claimed by the Dragon-God Dinante, is a loosely-governed meritocracy composed of ten oft-shifting precincts based within the expansive desert that claims the north-easternmost side of the continent. It's capital and largest city is Mouyeaf, nested within a massive oasis willed into existence by the deity himself. Other than the westernmost borders of the country, the Badlands consist completely of one massive desert, which consumes the majority of the east-most third of the continent. While people often only settle near the oases that are scattered throughout the desert, it's thanks to the socialite Brass Dragons that proper trade and travel throughout the desert can occur. While the extreme environment can take quite a toll on those who choose to live here, it's cooperation between these small settlements and Dinante's dragons that allows the country to thrive. __TOC__ History Prehistory There's not much known about the history of the Badlands before the Insurrection. It's known to have been a desert since the descent of Bahamut and Tiamat in the beginning of time as mentioned in the creation myth that exists in all draconic religions of the continent. Sometimes, relics are unearthed from the shifting dunes that seem to predate the Insurrection, rare artifacts greatly treasured by Dinante and other collectors of antiques. The Insurrection (~3,000 years ago TO 2,000 years ago) Around the era of the Insurrection, when the dwarves betrayed the goddess Ester Pyx, some dwarves attempted to seek refuge in the Badlands. Dinante, knowing traitors when he saw them, chased them off his land and towards the Sea of Salt, where they ended up becoming the ancestors of today's Salt Dwarves. When the ancient college of Amankhi, also known today as the Glass Ruins, was unearthed, it was discovered that they had been buried by the dunes around the same time as the Insurrection. Archaeological research reveals that the scholars there had been working on some incredibly inhumane research, though anything of note has been destroyed by sand and time. The Age of Ardence (2,000 years ago to 905 years ago) As the Insurrection era passed, the Badlands returned to semi-normalcy. Loose governments came and went trying to establish themselves in the shifting sands, but none could last outside of their own cities for more than a few decades or so at most. The Metier Era (905 years ago to Present) After the discovery and established connection between the other continents of the Big Stretch, it became incredibly important to Dinante and the people of the Badlands to protect themselves from pirates or unsavory individuals who may attempt to enter the country through their coastlines. It became an incredibly important and respected job to patrol the coasts of the Badlands, especially near the High North where those denied by Paradoxie may attempt to sneak or force their way in. Geography As expected by it's name, the Northeastern Badlands consist almost entirely of shifting sands. These dunes span as far as the eye can see, with individual settlements sometimes being almost hundreds of miles apart from one another. Aside from just providing air-based travel, brass dragons also aid in traversing the wilds with their breath weapons. They utilize their wide wings and fire breath to create pillars of glass in the desert. These pillars can be seen sparkling in the sun from miles away, helping mark caravan travel paths that are safe. As the dunes are ever-shifting and a single storm can ruin an old path, brass dragons are constantly on patrol throughout the desert to help redirect the lost and construct new, safer paths as seen from the skies. Landmarks The ever-billowing Badlands breeze tends to keep most potential landmarks from staying above the dunes for long. Of course, there are the aforementioned glass pillars that come and go with different travel routes, but there are some other physical landmarks that help those traversing the territory note how close they are to certain areas. Bodies of Water Dinante's Maw Dinante's Maw is the name used to reference the massive bay in the central upper-most part of the Badlands, where the ocean of the Stretch carves into the continent. From the distant skies, it causes the Badlands to look like a giant open dragon's snout, with fangs and everything. It's often under threat from pirates and other ships attempting to enter Halintar illegally. Dinante makes a great point to tell his country to protect the coasts at all costs, stationing draconic and humanoid guardians in the precincts of Umae-Umae, Sacha'Jiro, and Nahashu as densely-packed as can be managed. Amankhi, the Glass Ruins (See: The Glass Ruins (Oneshot) or The Glass Ruins (Amankhi)) The ruins of Amankhi, also referred to as the Glass Ruins, are the remnants of an ancient college that were buried around the time of the Insurrection. They mysteriously resurfaced in the year 833, and after some adventurers were sent in to clear the ruins of dangers they now reside as an archaeological research center still being explored today. Unfortunately, they have been rather neglected as of late due to the Dragonsbane epidemic that has plagued the Badlands- research has been redirected to curing the plague, leading to much of the ruins being abandoned. However, it still remains a hot tourist destination for hardcore historians and archaeology fans. Climate The desert heat is scalding, keeping the country at blazing temperatures throughout the year. However, in the night the weather reverses, freezing up quite quickly. The levels of hot and cold fluctuate throughout the year, though they get the most intense during the months of the Equinox of the Sun. Weather near the sea and the river is more temperate, even experiencing occasional snow during the coldest times of year. Fauna (Not explored, info pending) Flora (Not explored, info pending) Demographics Though they have quite a bit of land as well as Dinante's protection, a lot of the Badlands remains largely unpopulated. The humanoid-to-dragon ratio is smaller here, and dragons can be found mingling and settling down with cities and towns in larger numbers than you'd find anywhere else in Halintar. Precincts There are ten precincts outlined within the Badlands, though their borders are oft-debated and shift quite frequently. Each precinct is governed by a set of members from the Cabal of the Brass Arrow, led by a Marshal and their Sheriffs. Mouyeaf (See: Mouyeaf) Mouyeaf is not recognized as being within any of the ten precincts durisdiction. It's important to note that it functions as its own massive city-state, with its own government, though it still counts as part of the Badlands. Nahashu This precinct is the northeast-most territory in all of Halintar. It's where Dinante and his brood make their massive nest, where they keep their hoards and live communally next to a lush desert paradise. It is surrounded by the sea on all sides, other than where it funnels into it's southern brother Hazarat. It's notorious for being one of the two Dragon-only territories of the region. This is due to the fact that they're under constant alert to protect the seaside from anyone attempting to invade Halintar illegally, since immigrants and tourists are only allowed to enter the country through the High North. Hazarat The longest precinct out of the ten, Hazarat has a vast sea on it's east side, a winding river to its west, and the Sea of Salt to the south. Due to all the potential sources of danger from outside the country, it is the second of the two precincts that aren't allowed to be occupied by non-Dragons. Salt dwarves and pirates plague its coastline, demanding constant attention from the many Brass Dragons who dedicate their lives to fending off dangers. The southernmost part of Hazarat is not desert, but instead has plains and a couple of dense forests. These serve mostly as feeding grounds for the dragons who patrol the territory, as even if they were to allow people to live in the area they'd be under constant threat from the salt dwarves and yellow dragons from the neighboring Sea of Salt. Sacha'Jiro Sometimes referenced to as the "Ruined Precinct", Sacha'jiro is one of the more desolate parts of the Badlands. It's located at the base of Dinante's Maw, and is neighbors with Mouyeaf and the long river that separates it from Hazarat. It is the smallest and least populated of all ten precincts. Other than the settlements placed to help protect against pirates and other threats coming from the Maw, a lot of the land is uninhabited. There are many abandoned cities and towns lost to time here, some of which can sometimes surface for only a few days before diving back into the dunes for centuries afterwords. The promise of buried treasures and forgotten secrets lure dedicated adventurers and researchers alike to this precinct, where many may perish if not fully prepared for the dangers that lurk within. The Glass Ruins of Amankhi resurfaced here in the year 833, and have remained fully above ground ever since. Tefuwa Lucky enough to be guarded on all sides, Tefuwa is one of the most peaceful and easy-to-navigate precincts. It nestles up against the Bebida River, and is guarded by the heavy patrols in Hazarat and Sacha'Jiro. There are also a couple of large oases in the territory, allowing many towns to flourish here. Though not as densely populated as the westernmost rivers, Tefuwa has a decently sized Sweetfish population that spreads throughout the length of the river. Unlike the western fish, the Sweetfish of Tefuwa are much more friendly and well-recognized in this region, helping transport goods and boats across the river. Umae-Umae Surrounded by quite a bit of sea, Umae-Umae is plagued by pirates and invasive travelers. It's on the northwest-most corner of the country, with the East Escutcheon on its west border and the sea of the Stretch on its east. It also shares small borders with Sabaar, Alfayrus, Sacha'Jiro, and the massive capitol Mouyeaf. To make up for how much unattended shoreline there is here, communities in the area vicariously pursue all forms of naval warfare. Some cities and towns are built entirely on boats and floating platforms, and drift along the beach patrolling for anyone attempting to commit crimes or enter the country in a way disallowed by the Dragon-Gods. People from Umae-Umae are known for being much more outspoken and hot-headed. The Orcish city of Fort Fort is at the heart of the precinct, and is known as being a haven for those who love to fight for the sake of fighting. There are many different styles of combat here that often mingle and evolve with each other over time. Alfayrus One of the two completely land-locked precincts, Alfayrus is an incredibly dangerous place. It curls around the southwestern border of Mouyeaf and touches borders with Umae-Umae, Sabaar, Shofudei, and Tefua. There is only one major oasis within its borders, and it's so close to Umae-Umae that the locals there often go to their neighbor when aid is needed. The reason Alfayrus is known for being so deadly is due to the fact that massive sand-based monsters frequent the territory as a breeding grounds. Not only are the beasts here the worst of the worst, but they're also defending mates and nests, making them incredibly unpredictable, desperate, and deadly. Only the strongest of the strong come through here, and it's considered risky to travel through it even with the strongest guiding you. Mouyeaf often have young Sand Elves complete their rites of passage here, usually to fight against young purple wurms or other deadly beasts that stray too close to the city's borders. Sabaar The easternmost border of the Badlands, where the desert meets the sea. Most of Sabaar consists of grasslands, forests, rivers, and lakes. Being as lush as it is, and so close to the center of Halintar, some folks don't even consider it as fully being part of Dinante's territory. Nonetheless, the Cabal stations their people here to help maintain the peace and protect against the dangers that may lurk nearby. Being so close to central Halintar, many people in this precinct (including Cabal leadership) are used to seeing foreigners, both from other countries in Halintar as well as those from out-of-continent. Being able to behave diplomatically with visitors is important for those who live here, as cultural misunderstandings may cause chaos or even violence to break out. Interactions with the High North are very frequent, including trading and travel. Currently, a citizen of Sabaar is actually a dean within the Wizards of the Coast- Haroun Ecru, a sand elf with questionable dedication to his job but who is so skilled his position cannot be challenged. It has tested the relationship between Sabaar and the High North for over half a decade now. Shofudeei The second of two land-locked precincts, Shofudeei is a bit of a mixed bag. It shares its borders with Alfayrus, Tefua, Masirtochi, and a little bit of Sabaar. It has a couple of major oases and several smaller ones. It's notorious for massive, mountain-sized dunes which can form overnight with a single sandstorm. While it has its own share of dangerous beasts, Shofudeei is nowhere near as dangerous as its neighbor Alfayrus. Two well-established oases, Sano and Olvas, are popular rest stops for many travelers. Many smaller oases come and go in this area, blessing those attempting to travel through the Badlands with relief from the elements for some time. The only major danger within the territory, other than the occasional beast bursting through the sands, is the Malsavir Penitentiary. This high-security prison where the most vile of criminals from all across Halintar and even the Stretch itself are kept. Even if evildoers escape from here, they won't find civilization or respite from the dunes anywhere nearby for hundreds of miles. Recently, it's gained infamy after Dinante demanded the release of the infamous Nerma the Sunrise. She's notorious amongst dragon-kind for pushing a very heavy anti-Fringe agenda thousands of years ago, getting away with some serious damage before being locked away for her war crimes. Due to the recent Dragonsbane reappearance, she's been released and immediately instated as a Marshal in the center of the Badlands to help deal with the plague, as she was one of the dragons to survive the original outbreak that occurred over 4,000 years ago. Masirtochi A long stretch of land, Masirtochi is abundant with life despite still consisting largely of desert. It's bordered mostly by Gainabi and Shofudei, though it's also in contact with Sabaar, Tefua, and Hazarat, and shares a thin coastline with the Sea of Salt. There are a number of comfortable oases here, as well as some plains cuddled up alongside the Rais Run. The most notable location in the precinct is the large town of Santriga, a melting pot town that takes comfortable residence next to Gloria Lagoon. Their culture is centered around a pit-fighting scene based in their local arena, the Field of Fate. Brawlers gather from all over Halintar to duke it out here, with legendary fights between the greatest of the great going down in fighting history. However, in recent years the town has lost a lot of steam due to protests against the bloodshed reducing the damage allowed between fighters. Gainabi The last of the ten precincts, Gainabi's borders shift more often than any other precincts due to squabbles with the neighboring Southern Mantle. It shares its border almost exclusively with Masirtochi, though it does touch a little bit of the end of Sabaar. It consists almost entirely of fields, rivers, and forests. Though it doesn't have to deal with outsiders or pirates, Gainabi is plagued by two major forces- the Sweetfish, who are much more volatile and raider-esque in this part of the country; and the Salt Dwarves and Yellow Dragons, who frequently depart from the sea of salt and ride upstream to harass and pillage any fools that dare to get too close to their shores. Moore Bay was known as one of the few villages that could defend themselves from the Dwarves. They were a friendly community of exiled Sand Elves, who trained powerful mages to maintain a magical barrier that held their foes at bay. However, there has been no communication from the town for almost three months now, leading some to believe that they have finally fallen to the persistent dwarven menace. Ethnic Groups Sand Elves and Orcs of both the orange and green varieties are the most common races found here, as well as the Brass Dragons. Some humans also make their homes here, though they are not as physically well-adapted to the desert landscape as the other three. Elves are split into two major groups- the common Elf society, and the exiles. Sand Elves have a strict code of honor within their society, which rules that their young must pass a trial of wits and skill in order to proceed to adulthood. They even have caste levels based on how well you and your family members perform in these trials, raising the entire bloodline up if your children are particularly exceptional. However, those who fail to complete their trials become Exiles, often being kicked out of the family and causing them to lower in status. Non-exile society tends to gravitate towards Mouyeaf, forming cities and towns around the capitol so that trade with it can occur frequently. Exiles flee outwards from it, often moving south before either choosing to stay there or leaving the country entirely. Meanwhile, Orcs make their homes alongside the outer edges of the country, wrapping around the soft center of the desert and curling around all the way down to the Battlefield and the Mantle itself. Though they also have similar judgements of honor and strength based on physical ability, their society is generally much more accepting and relaxed. This leads to many outer towns being host to mixed groups of elves and Orcs as well as other less frequently seen races. The Dragons of the country are seen all over the place. Older dragons tend to live around the outer edges of the country, settling down and spending their twilight years patrolling the beaches. Meanwhile, the high-energy youngsters live in small gangs of 3-7 alongside desert society, marking safe passages and even volunteering to fly smaller groups from one location to another. Language Other than Common, folks here usually speak Elvish or Orcish. They also often use Draconic, though it's a metallic dialect different from the southern countries' draconic to the point where it's hard to tell they're the same language. Religion (See: Dinante or the Cabal of the Brass Arrow) Unlike his neighbor Ester Pyx, Dinante is much less religiously demanding of his people. This freedom is quite appealing to many, though, and they often feel grateful enough to worship him due to his aid in blessing the desert with so many oases. Worshipers of Paradoxie can also be frequently found on the border between the Badlands and the High North. The relationship between Paradoxie and Dinante worshipers is quite amicable, so belief-based disputes rarely ever break out. Category:Countries Category:The Northeastern Badlands